Stalking Danny
by JPsmiles
Summary: Somebody is after the team and they use Danny as the bait.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Here is a story I wrote for another fandom and thought it might work for H50 so I adapted it...I guess we'll see if it works!

Warnings: This story will probably be kinda hokey...angsty...sappy...at times over the top...unrealistic...but hopefully FUN! But hey...it's fanfic...enjoy! :)

* * *

_"Okay boys...you know what I want you to do. I want them and I want them bad...especially McGarrett!_

_He made a fool of me...and nobody makes a fool of me and gets away with it! But first, I get to have a little fun!_

_Let's see how smug McGarrett is when I start messing with his partner! Let the games begin..."_

* * *

"Kono, would you stop fussing at me already?" Danny asked swatting his friend's hand away. He adjusted the bag of frozen peas he was holding to the back of his head. "I told you I was fine."

"If you're so fine, Williams, than why are you looking so green? In addition to black and blue, I might add!"

"Look, can we just drop it?" Danny wanted to forget the whole embarrassing incident.

"How can we drop it, when you haven't even told me what happened yet?"

And don't go telling Steve or Chin…"

"Don't go telling Steve or Chin what?" Steve asked walking into the room followed by Chin.

"Doesn't anybody knock anymore these days?" Danny said a little too loud for his own aching head.

"The door was unlocked...don't dodge the question, bro." Taking a closer look at the battered detective lying on the couch he asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

"It's nothing really...it looks worse than it is." Danny didn't know who he was trying to convince more...them or himself. Truth was, he was feeling pretty shaken up over the whole ordeal and was just glad Grace wasn't around this weekend.

"If it's nothing, brah, than why you holding part of tonight's dinner on you head?" Chin asked pointing at the bag of peas.

"I found him out cold next to the Camaro about an hour ago," Kono offered. It was becoming obvious that they were going to have to pull the truth out of Danny. Their rope of choice: silence.

The three teammates starred at Danny until he finally admitted, "I was mugged…got me from behind. Before I even had a chance to react they had me on the ground."

His friends were still staring at him, waiting for more detail. Danny tried to shift to a more comfortable position, but winced as the movement jarred his bruised abdomen. He looked down, avoiding their eyes.

"I didn't even stand a chance; there were four of them. Unless, of course, there always is the possibility that I could have been seeing double from the knock to my head," he tried to joke.

Steve could see that Danny was trying to hide his discomfort. "Where else are you hurt?"

"Nothing broken, just bruised," he paused, "especially my ego."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, brah. It could have happened to any one of us."

"I know, Chin. But why is it always me?" He groaned when it struck him, "They got my wallet!"

"Better your wallet than your life," Steve pointed out.

"I know...but I just met this beautiful blonde, Rhonda...her number was in that wallet!"

Kono rolled her eyes. "And for Danny _that _insult is way worse than the injury!"

'He can't be feeling too badly, if that's what he's worried about,' Steve thought. "Why don't you just lay back and relax a while, partner?" He started walking toward the kitchen. "I'll go see if I can find another vegetable for your head...maybe some frozen corn?"

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_"Well done, boys! Phase one is complete...on to phase two we go!_

_And I'm just getting started...the best is yet to come!_

* * *

Danny drove down the highway feeling better than he had in days. The bruises from the previous week's mugging were almost gone, as were the feelings of violation that he had been carrying around. He suspected Rhonda had something to do with that. He was pleasantly surprised to run into the stunner again earlier in the day and they decided to have lunch together. By the end of the meal, he was able to put her number into his new wallet. This time he vowed not to lose it.

Danny pulled into the parking spot at headquarters and started to get out of his car when the dizziness first hit him. He leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. The feeling passed as quickly as it arrived.

'That was weird,' he thought. 'Must be an after effect from that blow to my head.' Danny had had enough concussions over the years to know that it could take a while to feel quite right again.

That, or maybe the champagne he had with Rhonda had hit him; he usually stuck with beer and maybe it didn't agree with him. 'But it was only one glass,' he thought.

Realizing that he was close to being late for the meeting, he dismissed the dizziness a as fluke and continued on toward the building.

They were busy hashing out the details for their next case when Danny began to feel nauseous. Unsure if he was actually going to be sick or not, he decided to play it safe and headed for the bathroom. He had his hand on the doorknob when he was he was hit by a sharp stomach pain. Danny gasped and doubled over. He fell to his knees and crawled over to the toilet and the eruption began sending his record down the drain…literally.

In the other room, Steve, Chin and Kono sat waiting for Danny to return.

"He's been gone a long time," Kono grumbled. "Probably working on that prized hair of his in front of the mirror."

"Even Danny isn't vain enough to be gone this long," Chin smiled in an attempt to conceal his worry.

"I'll go check on him," Steve volunteered. As he made his way down the hall he could hear Danny retching. He pushed the ajar door open slightly and saw his friend clutching onto the side of the bowl. Unsure what to do and not wanting to invade the ill man's privacy, he let the door close and hung back. When there was nothing but silence coming from inside, he knocked lightly.

"Danny...you okay?" he asked, knowing full well that his friend wasn't. When he didn't get a reply, he pushed the door open again to find Danny propped up against the wall. He was shaking and sweating and breathing hard.

Steve knelt down next to his partner and said soothingly, "Hey buddy, you think you're okay to make it to my office?"

Danny nodded but made no attempt to get up; he was far too weak to even move. Steve doubted that Danny would be able to walk, even with his help. "Just stay put...I'm going to go get help." Normally Danny would have protested that idea; he hated showing weakness in front of others. But now he felt too sick too even care.

Steve informed the others what he found as he reentered the living room. "He's real sick. Man, how does somebody get so sick so fast?"

Kono rolled up her sleeves. "I don't know, boss. But if there is one thing that I have learned from Danny, is to expect the unexpected."

And they surely did not expect to see what they saw upon entering the bathroom. "Jesus, brah," Chin said, kneeling down next to Danny who was now lying on the floor. He had his hands wrapped around his midsection and was moaning and writhing in pain. All of a sudden he turned white and lurched for the toilet again. Steve came from behind and held his shoulders while he did his business and then supported him as he collapsed backwards.

"Thanks," Danny gasped. "Sorry."

"S'okay, buddy. Just take it easy," Steve said gently. "Chin go get some towels. Kono, get a pillow. I think Danny may be best off staying right where he is for a bit."

"Right. Let's go, cuz," Chin said grabbing Kono's arm and pulling her out of the room.

Danny's head rested on Steve's lap. He ran a trembling hand through his hair. "I don't feel so good," he moaned.

"I know you don't, but I'm sure you'll be feeling better soon," Steve soothed. He just prayed that he was right.

Steve's prayers were answered, but not until a couple of hours later. The team took turns holding Danny as he was violently sick. Finally, he passed out from exhaustion and they were able to move him to the couch in Steve's office.

Danny woke up to Kono fixing the sheets around him. Still disoriented, he swatted her hands away and mumbled, "Go away."

"We really have to stop meeting like this, Danny," she teased.

"Sorry, Kono…I'm just not awake yet." The way he was feeling, he wasn't sure that being awake was such a good idea anyway. Sleep sounded much more appealing.

"How're you feeling, Danno?" Steve asked from across the room.

"I'd feel a lot better if you'd stop calling me Danno."

"Sorry…but really, Danny…how're you feeling?"

"Like my insides have been ripped out," he answered honestly.

Steve frowned. "You're not too far off the mark…food poisoning," he stated.

"Huh?" the detective questioned.

"I spoke with Malia," Chin explained, "and she said that you probably had a case of severe food poisoning."

"Yeah brah…we were gonna take you to the hospital if the ralphing didn't stop soon," Kono added.

"Yeah...well you know me...go big, or go home," Danny rasped.

"And you'll be going home. Malia said to make sure you drink lots of fluids to replace what you…um…lost." Steve cleared his throat and tried to clear his mind of the previous hours. "But, I do have some news that'll cheer you up Danny. Once you are feeling better we are all going to hit the road."

"And what road might that be, Steven?"

"I know a little spot where we can do some hiking and you know…bond."

"Bond? You shouldn't use that word unless your name is James," Danny scoffed.

"C'mon…don't you think it'll be fun?"

Chin and Kono answered with a definite "no" while Danny just groaned, "I think I feel a relapse coming on."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

_"I'd say things are progressing nicely! Yes, nicely indeed!  
Phase 3...a personal favorite of mine! __Let's see if I can get them to see red...shall we?_

* * *

It had taken Danny longer to regain his strength than he had expected. The internal attacks had been much harder to recover from than the external one. Since the mugging and the food poisoning, he had been feeling like a liability to the team. As a result, he was especially determined to hang in there on whatever excursion Steve's twisted mind had come up...even if he still wasn't feeling his best.

Danny started out strong but it wasn't long before he started to fall behind. He assured the others that he was okay and to go ahead and that he would catch up. Knowing that he still wasn't 100% they agreed, but slowed down their pace as well.

Danny had just reached the top of a small tree lined hill when he felt the bullet slice through his flesh. Stunned he fell to the ground and rolled down the other side of the hill.

"What the hell!" he muttered, clutching his injured shoulder. Blood was freely seeping through his hand, but at least it had gone straight through.

He was frantically looking around for the shooter when he heard a voice behind him yell out, "You okay, brah? Oh my God...I'm so sorry!" Still lying on the ground, he turned his head to see a panicked looking man come running down the hill. "I was hunting duck...I saw something run by me and just assumed...how bad you hurt?"

"Do I look like a duck?" Danny hissed, but he could see that the concern was genuine and that there was no additional threat of danger. Although he wanted to ring the man's neck, he didn't want to waste the time and energy he didn't have. "I'll be alright. Help me up, would ya?"

But he was also a cop and had to do his job. After checking that the rifle was registered and that the owner had a permit he waved off the offer of assistance to a hospital. He was going to finish the course and meet up with the others ...even if he had to do so a few pints short of the red stuff. After all, it was what Steve would have done…nothing seemed to stop Mighty-McGarrett…especially a flesh wound.

"You sure, detective?" the shooter asked looking very relieved that he wasn't in trouble.

"Listen, it was just an accident," he smiled reassuringly. "I have some friends I'm meeting up with…I'll be fine." Danny paused and added with a serious glare, "but next time just watch what you're shooting, okay?"

"You got it." The hunter smiled and took off.

Danny knew the team was probably getting too far ahead and that he needed to move. He quickly ripped the sleeve off of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around the wound.

'Another shirt bites the dust,' he thought, as he took off running. 'Better than one of my ties...I'm running low.'

He was counting on adrenaline to get him through…that and the thought of having to explain to the guys how he managed to get shot in the middle of nowhere. It would look much better if he did it from the finish line.

Luckily the rest of the trail was pretty flat. Near the end he stopped a moment, leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. "I did it," he sighed wearily.

He tried to look as cool as possible as he approached the trio that were sprawled out on the ground resting. He must have failed as Kono came jogging over looking alarmed. "Hey Danny, do you know that you're bleeding?"

"Um...yeah...I noticed. With skills like that one day you'll make detective."

"What happened?"

"I was shot," he replied nonchalantly, trying to downplay as if it was a common occurrence. Unfortunately, since he paired up with Steve, it really wasn't that out of the ordinary.

"You were shot?!" Kono exclaimed. She yelled out to the others, "Hurry up, you two…Danny's been shot!"

'Here we go,' thought Danny. 'This oughtta go over real well.'

"I must have heard you wrong, cuz," Chin said as he made his way over. "I could have sworn you said that Danny had been shot." He then glanced down and noticed the blood stain on Danny's bandaged arm and exclaimed, "Hey man, you're bleeding!"

"Um, so I've been told…you're keen observation skills must run in the family," he said dryly. "Anyway…it's just a scratch."

"How in the world did you manage to get shot out here?" Steve asked, hands on his hips.

"Some guy thought I was a duck," Danny said lowering his eyes at how ridiculous it sounded. When nobody said anything in return, he lifted his gaze to see three individuals trying very hard not to lapse into hysterics…they failed miserable.

"Um…hello…man bleeding here!" Danny tried not to let them get to him; if he wasn't the injured party, he would probably find it amusing as well. But then Steve went too far when he did a ridiculously good duck call.

"I'd be careful if I were you, boss," Kono teased, "we don't want Danny to be used as target practice again."

"Yeah man," Chin added, "We've been taking care of him and carrying his load enough as it is lately." It was meant in jest, but Danny didn't hear it that way.

"Now wait just one minute!" Danny protested.

"Well…you have to admit it Danno, you've had quite a," Steve hesitated, trying to figure out the right word to use, "messy month."

"Well, I'm sorry that you all find me to be such a burden!" Danny stood up quickly intending to storm off, but instead stumbled forward as spots danced in front of his eyes. Chin reached out and grabbed his good arm to steady him, but as soon as his vision cleared, Danny shook him off. "I'll meet you back at the truck," he mumbled as he started walking away.

Steve looked over at Chin and Kono and shrugged his shoulders. He cocked his head in Danny's direction indicating that they should start following him. They made the trek back in silence not wanting to say anything to upset their friend anymore than they already had. They knew that none of this was his fault; it was a stretch of bad luck. But they also knew how sensitive Danny could be under all his bravado and how easy it was for him to place the blame on himself.

"Let me take a look at your arm, man," Steve said when they found him leaning heavily against the truck. Danny didn't object and stayed quiet while Steve unwrapped his makeshift bandage. "It's a bit more than a scratch, but I don't think you'll need stitches. It needs to be cleaned out and bandaged though."

Again Danny didn't object; he just nodded his head. Steve went to the back of the truck to get the med kit. Danny wasn't talking, and that had Steve worried. 'Damn, we should have known better than to tease him after all he's been through lately,' he thought.

"This is gonna hurt, bro. You sure you don't want me to give you something for the pain?"

Danny shook his head 'no'. The last thing he needed was some drugs to make him nauseous inside of Steve's truck. He laid down on the ground before he fell down and turned his head away as Steve poured some antiseptic onto a cloth and began cleaning. He bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out. Danny didn't make a sound through the entire procedure, but he started shaking so badly that Steve had to stop.

"You doing okay, buddy?"

Once more, Danny used his head to do his talking and just nodded. It took every ounce of strength he had left to stay still while Steve finished the job. He was sweating and out of breath as Steve packed the med kit away and helped him into the truck.

They made small talk most of the way back, except for Danny who said nothing. The only word he uttered was a clear and defiant no when Steve said he wanted Danny to stay with him. The tone and set of his jaw let the others know not to argue. It wasn't until they pulled up to his apartment, that Danny took his eyes away from the window.

"You've all looked after me enough lately. I think I can walk the few feet to my door." Danny tried to keep the tone lighthearted, but the hurt in his voice came through loud and clear.

"You sure you don't want me to help you in, man?" Chin asked, seriously regretting the statement he made earlier.

Danny struggled to open the van door with his uninjured left arm. "No. I've been walking for over thirty years...I can manage." 'That is, if I can get this damn door open,' he thought.

Finally, he was able to slide the door open and slowly stepped out of the van. His legs felt shaky and he just hoped that they would carry him to his destination. That destination being any soft horizontal surface where he could lay still and hopefully sleep through the pain.

"Cheer up, Danny. Remember, all bad things come in threes. You've been mugged, poisoned by your food, and shot. I'd say your safe now," Steve teased.

Danny returned the grin, but it was forced. He wasn't sure he had ever really felt safe since coming to Hawaii...and something told him he was far from it now.

TBC…

Note: I warned you it was going to be far-fetched and somewhat out of character for the guys...and it's gonna get a bit worse...but I still hope it's somewhat fun to read! Thanks for the reviews...I enjoy them all...good and bad! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: For the following, please put some of today's technological advances aside…Five-0 has the ability to track and trace** _**everything**_**…however my brain does not…lol!**

* * *

"Damnit," Danny yelled in frustration as he picked up the phone again to hear nothing but silence. He slammed his fist down onto the bed and winced at the pain in his healing shoulder. It had been a couple of days since the team dropped him off and he hadn't been able to get any rest. The phantom phone calls started just after midnight and had kept him awake all morning. At first he figured that some kids were just having some fun and messing with him, but now he wasn't so sure.

Danny was beyond tired and his arm still hurt like hell. He thought about calling one of the others but they were busy with a case and he was still licking his wounds from the training...literally and figuratively. He knew they were only joking with him, but as with most jokes, there was usually a grain of truth behind them. They had each called him multiple times to make sure he was okay, but he just didn't feel like being around anybody right now.

Danny just wanted to sleep. But every time would lie down, the phone would ring...it was as if it could sense his head hitting the pillow and it was starting to unnerve him.

He wanted to turn his phone off. Actually, he wanted to throw the phone out the window. Neither was an option, however, as the team had to be able to contact him at all times and vice versa. And of course there was Grace as well. Danny had been lying on his couch and was just about to drift off when the phone rang again.

"Hello," he grumbled expecting to hear the same thing he had been hearing all of the other times he had picked up the phone...nothing. Instead he heard heavy breathing on the other end. "Who is this?" he demanded.

The heavy breathing continued.

"Who is this?" he asked again, his frustration rising.

The breathing stopped.

"What do you want?"

"I have a message for you Detective Williams," A distorted voice said. "Your shoulder bleeds red, I bet you feel blue; you can't see me, but I'm looking at you."

Danny felt his heart start to beat a little faster. He stood up and began pacing the floor; surely the voice was bluffing. "Listen you sick S.O.B., I've had just about enough of this!" Mustering up all the false bravado he could, he spat out, "Why don't you just show yourself?"

"All in good time. All in good time...and time is something you are running out of."

There was the sound of creepy laughter and then the line went dead. That was the last straw for Danny; he was officially scared. With shaking hands he began dialing.

"C'mon, pick up Steve," he pleaded into the receiver as the phone rang and rang. 'Where's Super-SEAL when I need him?' he thought bitterly.

Finally, he heard somebody pick up.

"Steve," he burst out, before the man even had a chance to answer.

Steve could hear the urgency in Danny's voice. "What's up, Danny?"

"Steve, somebody is after me…I think I'm being followed."

"Are you feeling okay, brah? You sure you haven't developed an infection from that gunshot wound of yours…maybe you're delirious?" he said half-jokingly.

"Yes...I mean no. I mean I've been getting these phone calls."

Danny was talking quickly and almost rambling; Steve couldn't remember the last time he had sounded so spooked.

"Take a deep breath, man," Steve ordered. "I'll leave headquarters now and head over to your place right away. Chin and Kono are in the field but I'll have them meet us there."

"I can't stay here..." Danny began but was cut off.

"You shouldn't be driving with that shoulder."

"Forget my shoulder, Steven! I have a bunch of other body parts I'm worried about as well...I'm getting out of here now."

Steve could hear the determination in his voice and knew better than to argue. "Okay, why don't you come straight here and pick me up instead? From there we'll meet up with Chin and Kono."

"Thanks, man."

"Sure, partner. See you in a bit." Steve tried to sound calm, even though he too was starting to get worried. Part of him was hoping that Danny really was out of his mind and that he had dreamt the whole thing up in a feverish state.

But if what Danny was saying was true, he was in a great deal of danger and right now he was also very alone.

* * *

_"I'm so close to the end...I can almost taste it!_

_But I mustn't get ahead of myself...it's time for the grand finale!_

_Revenge will be mine!_

_McGarrett and Five-0 will be mine!"_

* * *

Danny kept one eye on the road and one on the 4-door black sedan that had been following him since he pulled onto the highway. The tinted windows prevented him from getting a look at who was inside, but whoever was driving was beginning to get more aggressive and was practically bumper to bumper with the Camaro.

Danny pushed down on the gas pedal and jerked the wheel to the right, cursing at the strain on his shoulder. He took a quick look at his rearview mirror, said a silent prayer of thanks for the light traffic, and then slammed on the breaks. Danny watched as his assailant sped by and then pulled all the way over and got off at the next exit.

He fumbled to dial his phone with his right hand while he kept driving with his left, but he couldn't get a good grip on it. The phone slipped out of his hand and landed on the passenger seat. He glanced down quickly and then did a double take as he saw that it was smeared with blood. Blood was dripping from his shoulder, down his arm and onto his hand. He wiped his hand onto his khaki pants, not noticing the stains left behind. Picking up the phone he dialed Steve's number and pulled back onto the road.

This time Steve was much quicker to answer.

"Steve, I was followed. I managed to duck them...but they can't be far behind."

"Where are you?"

"About 10 minutes away...I sure hope you have a plan."

"Just keep driving...you have to try to outrun them."

"That's it? That's your plan? Geez...I expected more from Super-SEAL!" Danny heard the shots before he saw the car; it seemed to come out of nowhere. "Damn! Here they come!"

"Just focus, Danny. You can do this!" Steve encouraged.

Danny felt the car shake as one of his rear tires were hit. He dropped the phone and gripped the wheel tighter. The next shot blew out the other one and sent him careening off the side of the road and toward some trees. He slammed on the breaks seconds before he felt the impact. The last thing he remembered was hearing Steve's voice yelling his name before he passed out.

"Danny! Danny! Can you hear me?" Steve yelled. He had heard the crash and felt helpless. He held onto the phone tightly...it was his only connection to his partner. "C'mon Danno! Answer me!" he pleaded. Steve heard muffled voices growing louder.

A distorted voice came across the receiver. "If you want to see Williams ever again, you and the other member of your team go to his place and await further instruction. If one of you isn't there…the detective eats it." Then there was a click and the line went dead.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**_Now I really start to stretch reality...but wait...this is based on a TV show...so it's not reality anyway! :)_**

* * *

Steve splashed some water on his face and leaned over the sink feeling sick. He was also angry at himself.

"I should have made him stay with me," Steve chastised his own reflection in the mirror. "And now Danny is God knows where with God knows who and in God knows what condition! I'll never forgive myself if..."

"Boss!" Kono yelled, bursting in the front door of Danny's apartment. "You've gotta see this!"

Steve took a moment to compose himself before opening the bathroom door. He was nearly run over by Kono and Chin who were right on the other side.

"What've you got?"

Kono handed Steve a photograph as Chin explained, "It was taped to the outside of headquarters."

Steve's heart sank as he looked at the picture. He pushed his way out of the bathroom and sat down heavily on the bed.

"Son of a…" he whispered. The picture was of a dazed looking Danny, tied to a chair. There was blood running down the side of his face and blood stains on the shoulder of his unbuttoned white shirt. But the thing that stood out the most was a line of blue paint across his bare chest.

Steve knew right away who was responsible. "Weston…Jake Weston."

"That name rings a bell," Chin said.

"It should…I rung Jake's bell pretty good before we put him away for murder."

"How can you be sure it's Weston?" Kono asked. "He isn't the only bad guy we've ticked off over the years."

"The blue spray paint on Danny's chest," Steve explained. "Remember…he sprayed his victim with blue spray paint?"

The cousins nodded as the memories flooded back. Jake Weston was a mogul who made it rich in the peanut industry. A couple of years prior he killed a woman in a sexual encounter gone wrong. He tried to cover it up by following the MO of a serial killer who spray painted his victims. The problem was that he didn't do his homework to know that 'The Spray Paint Killer' was caught six months prior and was currently doing life without parole.

"But why did he just go after Danny?"

Steve shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Who knows what goes through a crazy person's mind? But I was the one to testify against him at trial…it should have been me."

"What do we do now, brah?" Chin asked.

"We wait," Steve sighed.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing, boss...he has Danny!"

"I don't like it any better than you do, Kono. But we don't know where he is and we don't know what he wants. Those are two very big problems."

"If Danny gets hurt, you can add one problem to that list...pulling me off of Weston when we find him."

Steve nodded. "You'll have to stand in line behind me, Chin."

* * *

Danny woke up and found himself tied to a chair in what appeared to be an old wine cellar.

'Too bad my hands are tied behind my back,' he thought, 'I could really use a drink right about now.' He looked down startled at what he saw; blue paint on his exposed chest and red blood seeping from the reopened gunshot wound.

"Red and blue...can't accuse me of not being patriotic," he joked out loud. He jumped as he heard laughter from behind him.

"Especially now that you just turned a shade whiter," Weston said as he walked around so Danny could see him. "Surprised to see me, detective?" he asked, tossing a peanut into his mouth.

"Nothing surprises me, anymore. Not even the sight of a psychopath like you. I see you're still as nuts as ever, Jake," Danny spat back referring to the bag of peanuts he held in his hand. "I can call you Jake, right?"

"You can call me whatever you like," Weston replied tossing a peanut shell at Danny's feet. "You see, words can't hurt me. But I am going to hurt you...and I won't be using words."

"What are you going to do...shell me to death?" Danny ground his heel into the shell. "Tell me, Jake...when did you get out of the slammer?"

"They say money can't buy you happiness...but it sure can buy you freedom. And, ironically, that did make me rather happy, Yes, very happy indeed."

"You have your freedom…what do you want with me?"

"It was a no brainer, my friend…"

"Let's get one thing straight, Jake," Danny interrupted. "I'm certainly not your friend."

"As I was saying, it was a no brainer. Who I'm really after is McGarrett. And it's obvious that the two of you are close…almost like brothers. I want to hurt McGarrett, and the best way to go about that is by hurting his partner first. He humiliated me on the stand at trial and Jake Weston does not take that lightly. Capturing the rest of Five-0 will just be the icing on the cake."

"Fruitcake might be an appropriate choice." Danny mocked. "And at least Steve McGarrett doesn't refer to himself in the third person."

"Go ahead, Williams. Make all your little jokes. Let's see how much you are laughing by the time I get through with you." Weston said while walking toward the door. Well, I'd love to stay and chat a while longer. However, I'm a very busy man."

He was half-way out of the room when he turned and said, "By the way, my daughter Rhonda sends her regards. As does my son...I believe you met him on a hunting trip recently."

Danny tried to hide his surprise and instead planted a smile on his face. "I guess the nuts don't fall far from the tree." It was all starting to make sense now. "And just where do my muggers fit on your family tree?"

Weston smirked knowingly and said, "Grandchildren." He paused and rubbed at his chin. "You disappointed me, detective. I thought you would have put things together much quicker."

"Sorry, Jake. But it's not every day I find myself stalked by deranged lunatics."

"I'd try to get some rest if I were you...you're going to need it."

The door slammed shut leaving Danny alone with his thoughts...and his pain. He didn't know what was throbbing more, his head or his shoulder. And although the bleeding had slowed considerably, the wound looked red and swollen. He took a quick inventory of his situation. 'I'm tied up in a concrete room without windows and nobody knows where I am. Oh, and there is a nutty lunatic…pun intended…hell bent on making me suffer.'

Danny sighed and muttered to himself, "Well Danno...I'd say you're screwed."

* * *

They drove in somber silence down the dirt road toward Weston's estate.

Finally Kono let out a loud, exaggerated sigh.

"Problem?"

"Yeah, I don't like this plan, boss. We're just going go in there and tell him that we don't care what he does with Danny? It's not right!"

"I agree with, Kono, Steve. It will destroy Danny."

"You two are acting like I mean it. The only thing we have in our favor is the element of surprise. We have to throw Weston off...and this is the only way I can think of to do it!"

"But you know Danny..." Kono started.

"I _know_ Danny would like us to get him out of there." Steve had to cut Kono off; he knew exactly where she was going.

Danny had gone through a lot in the last year between losing his brother Matt and reconciling with Rachel while thinking her baby was his only to lose them both as well. And it all culminated in the recent kidnapping of his daughter Grace by his ex-partner from New Jersey. Danny had been shaken to the core, but yet still managed to do his job and stood by Steve with his own personal demons and his quest to get Wo Fat.

Normally Danny would be able to tell that what they were about to do was all an act…but they were all afraid that this might be the last straw that pushed him over the edge. Not helping was the fact that he was now hurting physically as well as mentally. Would he be thinking clearly enough to know the truth?

Steve was brought back to the moment by Chin asking another question.

"What make you think Weston is going to go for it?"

"It's simple...greed. I'm going to make him an offer his greed won't allow him to refuse."

They pulled up to an iron gate. Chin rang the buzzer and they waited...and waited.

Chin was about to ring again when a limousine came down the long, winding driveway. Before getting out of the truck Steve said, "Listen guys, if this is going to work, you're going to have to be with me all the way. We have to make this believable." He looked at Kono who nodded her head and then at Chin who gave him a thumbs up. "Okay, let's do this for Danny. Just follow my lead, and play along."

They stood outside of the truck; Steve out front, the others slightly behind him holding their weapons out in clear view.

Weston got out of the limo similarly flanked by a couple of armed muscle-bound guards.

"Steve McGarrett," he said slowly, enunciating each syllable. "I've been looking forward to this day for quite some time."

"Can't say that I can say the same, Jake."

"No matter. Now why don't you and your team put down your weapons and I'll take you to Detective Williams."

"Sorry, pal. The weapons stay until we see him."

"Oh, very well. Would you gentleman," he grinned seductively at Kono, "and the beautiful lady care to join me in my limousine? But remember, my men will have their eyes on you at all times. If you try anything, you will be shot instantly."

Kono looked disgusted. "That goes for you too, dirt bag."

Chin grabbed her arm to hold her back and whispered, "Easy, cuz."

"I still don't like this," she muttered under her breath before ducking her head to get into the car.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Danny heard the sound of a key in the door and he immediately felt himself tense up. Or at least he could feel the parts of him that hadn't gone numb from lack of circulation. Steve came in first, followed by Chin and Kono. He was so relieved to see them that if Weston wasn't there, he might have started crying.

But something was wrong...very wrong.

They wouldn't look him in the eye. In fact, they didn't seem concerned for his well being at all...they barely glanced his way.

"Okay McGarrett, as you can see, your detective is alive and well."

Danny almost laughed out loud. 'He calls this well?' he thought.

"So, I noticed the paint job you did on my detective. How incredibly," Steve paused for effect, "unoriginal."

"I wanted to send a message to you…and it worked I see. Now, if you want to keep Williams alive, I suggest you surrender your weapons and do exactly as I say."

"I don't care what you do with him." Steve said nonchalantly, even though his stomach was twisting into knots.

Danny felt as if he had been punched in the gut. He looked from Steve to Chin to Kono…begging them with his eyes to tell him this was all a joke. But they just stared through him, looking cold and hard.

"What do you mean, you don't care?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Then that begs the question, why are you here, McGarrett?"

"Williams and I have a little unfinished business." Steve paused looking at Danny again with disgust for effect.

In order for the plan to work, Steve had to get Weston alone so Danny couldn't hear the next part. If he was clued in he might not be able to keep up an act in his deteriorating state.

Motioning Weston aside he spoke in a low tone. "You see, we 'borrowed' some money from HPD that didn't belong to us. You can check the news…the missing money was a big story about a year back. Williams here was in control of keeping that money until it was safe for us to access it."

"And just what does this have to do with me?"

"I have a little business proposition for you, Jake. All we want is our money...we'll give you Williams' share and you can keep him and do whatever you would like with him."

"I seem to remember you telling me that you couldn't be bought...why the sudden change?"

"I _can't_ be bought," Steve took a deep breath. "That is unless I want to be."

"And now you want to be?"

"I figure I have to choose between the money and Williams...I choose the money. It's the only reason we have kept him around anyway."

"Tell me why I shouldn't just take you all _and_ the money?"

"Because, before you could kill all three of us, you would be dead. My way, nobody has to die. I get what I want…and you get what you want."

"I'm already a very rich man, McGarrett."

"You could always be richer…right?"

Weston nodded his head. "I think we found something we agree on," he chuckled eerily.

Danny felt like he was in the middle of a dream; make that a very bad nightmare. What was Steve talking about? He couldn't hear a thing…but he could read the body language. His mind was racing along with his heart. He wanted to speak...to protest...but there were no words. For one of the first times, Danny was shocked into silence.

Weston's eyes lit up at the possibilities of what Steve was suggesting. "Interesting…very interesting indeed." He turned his attention to Chin and Kono who remained positioned behind their leader. "And you two feel the same way?"

Chin cleared his throat; it felt so dry. "Yeah," he said gruffly, "I can't stand the haole…don't care what you do to him." _'But if you hurt him anymore, you're not gonna want to know what I'm gonna do to you.' _

"Never did like the creep," Kono asserted. _'I mean that about you, Zeke…not Danny.'_

Weston turned to look at a shell-shocked Danny. "Well, well, well," he taunted, "didn't know your friends felt this way about you, did you?" Danny didn't respond. Instead he just looked down trying to hide the emotions he didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing. "What's the matter, detective? Cat got your tongue?"

Danny looked up and snarled, "Go to hell." He looked at his teammates and added, "all of you."

'_Hell couldn't be any worse than this,'_ Steve thought. "So what's it going to be, Jake?"

"I'll do it your way, McGarrett. But," he waved a finger in the air, "under one condition. I need you to prove it."

"Prove what?" Chin demanded. He was growing tired of this game. For Chin, actions always spoke louder than words. And if somebody didn't take some action soon, he wasn't sure he'd be able to hold himself back.

"You say that you don't care what happens to Williams…prove it," he challenged.

"Prove it?" Steve asked.

"Did I stutter?" Weston replied, using the task force leader's earlier phrase.

"Prove it, how? We need him alive to get us the money."

"I didn't say you had to kill him…yet. That I will get to in good time. I would just like you to put on a little show for me…you know, whet my appetite."

Steve knew he had to take control of the situation and not let Weston decide the form of "entertainment" he would like to see. He sauntered over to Danny and circled around him. "I'll need him standing…Chin and Kono can hold him for me." He looked at Weston waiting for his approval and was rewarded with a nod of the mad man's head.

They got to work untying Danny's bonds. The immediate relief of being freed was quickly replaced with the agony of his circulation returning. His whole body felt as if it were on fire.

"Stand up," Steve ordered, standing directly in front of his partner; his back to Weston and his two goons.

Danny just stared back at Steve and made no attempt to move. Even if had tried to stand, he doubted his legs would support him. Chin and Kono yanked him up by his armpits and held him upright as the room started to spin around him.

Danny's eyes were glassy and unfocused; his skin, shiny from sweat, was a pale and sickly gray color. Steve could see that Danny looked as if he was going to pass out at any moment. He wished he would so he wouldn't have to experience what was to come next. Steve looked at Chin and Kono and silently mouthed, "we go on three."

Danny didn't struggle as he stood there supported by what he had thought were two of his best friends, and waiting to get beaten on by the man he considered to be his brother. He used what little energy he had left to lift his head and look Steve in the eye.

"Why?" he rasped out.

'_Because I love you, man.'_ Instead of answering Danny's question out loud, he mouthed "three" and delivered a blow to his midsection.

Danny doubled over in pain, but was immediately pulled upright by Chin and Kono. He was gasping to take in the air that Steve had just forced out of him. He again lifted his head, but this time his eyes were vacant.

Steve felt a shiver go down his spine as he saw the look in Danny's eyes. But feeling Weston's eyes on his back, he mouthed "two" and delivered an uppercut under Danny's chin, snapping his head back. It momentarily rolled to one side, but again Danny slowly raised it back up.

Weston and his men were fixated on the show in front of them. They were so distracted that they had relaxed their hold on the weapons. Seeing this, Chin gave Steve a slight nod indicating that it was time.

Steve leaned back and slammed Danny with a hook to the side of the head.

"One!"

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

The cousins dropped their hold on Danny and he crumpled to the floor in a heap. They immediately lunged at the bodyguards while Steve spun on his heels and ran straight for Weston and tackled him to the ground.

Within a matter of minutes it was all over.

"I'll get you for this, McGarrett!" Weston seethed from the ground where he and his battered men were nursing their wounds under the watchful eye of Chin.

"I doubt that, Jake. The only thing you'll be getting is a permanent spot in hell. And if you ever mess with one of my team again, I'll personally send you there! Cuff these clowns, Kono," Steve said as he made his way over to where Chin was already kneeling next to the unconscious Danny.

"He's out cold, brah." Chin had one hand on the side of Danny's neck. "But his pulse is strong and steady."

Steve crouched down next to Danny, but didn't say anything.

"You okay?" Chin asked, noticing the slight tremble in Steve's hands.

"No," he replied lost in his own thoughts. "No, I don't think I am."

He was brought back to reality by Kono who came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "HPD's on the way...should I call an ambulance?"

Drawing extra strength from his anger and guilt, Steve was already lifting up the injured man, "No...I'll carry Danny. We'll take the limo to the truck and bring him in ourselves."

* * *

Danny lay in the back of the truck blissfully unaware of what was going on around him. They had made it from the limo to the truck without incident, but now found themselves being shot at from all directions as Chin floored the vehicle toward the front gate.

"Where did they come from?" Kono asked from the back where she sat with Danny.

"Steve, the gate's closed and I don't think we can crash it," Chin yelled to Steve who was hanging half-way out the passenger window with a shot-gun.

"Kono!" Steve yelled back.

"I'm on it!" she replied, aiming her gun and shooting for the control box. There was a small blast as she hit her target and the gate slowly began to open.

"Nice, cuz!"

"C'mon…c'mon…c'mon." Chin willed the iron bars to move faster. "Hold on tight!" Sparks flew as metal scraped against metal and the truck just barely passed through the gates.

"Keep driving, Chin." Steve pulled out his phone. "I'll update HPD on the situation they're walking into...I wanna get Danny away from here."

After making the call, Steve joined Kono in tending to Danny, who was shifting his head from side to side and moaning softly.

"I think he's starting to come around," Kono said. "Nothing appears broken. His shoulder will need some attention, but it doesn't look too bad."

It wasn't Danny's injuries that had Steve worried; cuts and bruises would heal. This time Danny's heart and soul had sustained the most damage…and the healing process could take much longer. Steve grabbed Danny's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. While he desperately wanted him to wake up, he was terrified of dealing with the aftermath of that afternoon.

Danny felt somebody holding his hand and heard muffled voices from above him. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked to try to get them to focus.

"That's it, Danno...open those eyes," Steve encouraged.

Danny's eyes followed the voice. "Why, so you can finish me off?" he said, pulling his hand away. The cold, hard look was back and though his voice was weak, the tone was angry.

"We had no choice. We didn't mean any of it."

"You know we would never try to hurt you, brah," Chin pleaded from the front.

Danny looked from Steve to Kono and then shut his eyes tightly wanting it all to just go away. His head was telling him not to trust them, but his heart wasn't quite buying it.

"I don't know anything anymore. Just leave me alone," he pleaded. "Please."

Danny pretended to be asleep, but Steve could tell he was still awake by the stiffness of his body. "Danny…we're your family, man...and it tore us up to do you like that." He could see his friend starting to tremble slightly. "We love you...and don't you forget it."

Danny's eyes popped open when Steve said that they loved him; he had never said that before. His detached look was replaced with one of confusion.

"I...but you said...but I...I really...I thought you hated me." Danny started to breath heavily as uncontrollable tears fell down his cheeks. He couldn't catch his breath as the events of the past few weeks came crashing down on him all at once.

"It…hurt…so…much," he gasped out. "Don't…wanna…be…alone. Lately…feel so…so alone."

"It's all going to be okay now, buddy," Steve said while reaching for Danny hand again, relieved that this time he didn't pull away. "Don't talk…try to slow your breathing."

'At least it's a start,' Steve thought.

"You were wrong." Danny's breathing began to slow and his eyelids began to droop. "Bad things don't always happen in threes, do they?"

"I guess not," he chuckled. "Why don't you get some rest and we'll get you home."

"Home," Danny muttered dreamily, and then lost consciousness.

"You know boss, that was just beautiful!" Kono gushed.

Steve blushed, obviously embarrassed.

"She's right…I think Danny needed to hear that," Chin said with a heartfelt grin. "He's been through a lot lately."

"Yeah, well, I meant it. And the same goes for the two of you," Steve said somewhat flustered and embarrassed.

"Right back atcha' boss," Kono grinned.

Steve cleared his throat and tried to regain control of his emotions. "Now that we've all had our love fest, let's move out and take care of Danny."

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I was behind a truck today that had a bumper sticker that said "SUPER SEAL"...made me smile! On with the story...**

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this. You really think this is gonna help Danny?"

Kono sighed, "I don't know, boss…I just don't know."

"I'll try anything at this point," Chin added. "I can't stand seeing him like this anymore."

It had been almost a month since Weston had kidnapped Danny. And though Weston was in jail and his physical wounds had healed, his mental state was not improving. He tried to hide it all behind a smile, but they knew it was just an act. They saw the bags under his eyes the next morning. They noticed how he would flinch when one of them got too close to him. And they saw the sadness in his eyes when he thought they weren't watching him.

Danny was outside in the backyard of Steve's house. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't hear them come up behind him even though Steve had called his name twice.

"Danny," he said a third time as they made their way closer.

Danny jumped off of his recliner and looked wildly around him.

"Danny," Steve tried, "Danny, can you hear me?"

Steve's voice brought him back to awareness and he nodded slowly. "Sorry, guys," he tried to smile. "I must have been daydreaming."

"That's okay, bro. We have a little surprise for you," Kono said handing Danny a brown paper bag.

Danny peered inside the bag and chuckled. Steve, Chin and Kono looked at each other and smiled; maybe this would work after all.

"You don't want me to do what I think you want me to do…do you?"

"That was quite a tongue twister there, Danno."

"You call me Danno again and I'm going to be twisting your tongue with my fist," Danny threatened with a fraction of his usual sarcasm…but at least it was still there.

"Go for it, man," Chin encouraged. "Consider it payback for what we put you through."

"You sure?" the blonde asked.

"You better hurry it up, partner, before I change my mind," Steve grumbled.

By now Danny was smiling. And it was his real smile that lit up his face and made his blue eyes twinkle. The whole thing was so ridiculous and juvenile…but maybe it was just what he needed at the moment to get himself outside of his own head. He picked up the can and aimed it at Chin.

"Oh great…I get to go first," Chin complained though a smile played on his lips. It was good to see Danny looking happy again.

"Three," the detective said as he pressed down on the nozzle and painted Chin's shirt blue.

"Two," he said spraying Kono next.

"Gee, thanks. I always did want to be a Smurf!"

Chin giggled, "Yeah…you can be Smurfette."

Danny laughed along before turning the can in Steve's direction.

"I guess it would do me no good to order you to surrender your weapon," Steve joked.

Danny shook his head no.

"Well…at least you saved the best for last…have at it, bro."

"One!" Danny exclaimed, happily letting the paint fly. When he was done he held the spray can up to his lips and blew on it as if it were a smoking gun.

Danny sat back down on the recliner, put his feet up and clasped both hands behind his head. "Thanks…thanks for that." The grin on his face melted away just as quickly as it had appeared moments earlier.

"Danny?"

"I'm sorry," Danny said than bit as his quivering lip and looked down at his lap.

"What for…you haven't done anything wrong," Kono said softly.

"I…I've been…well…hard to be around lately."

Chin shook his head in disbelief of what he was hearing. "You were stalked and kidnapped, man…I think you've earned the right."

"No…I mean even before that. I've just had…well…a lot on my mind."

The others huddled around Danny and crouched down to his level. Steve patted Danny on his knee and looked him in the eye. "We know…and it's us who should be apologizing to you for not noticing and being there for you as much as we should have."

Danny waved them off. "Nah…you all have enough on your own plates to worry about what's on mine."

"We're growing boys, man…we have plenty of room on our plates."

"Speak for yourself," Kono playfully swatted her cousin. "However, there is always room on my plate for dessert."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Am I running a task force or a cooking show?" he teased before sobering. "Seriously, Danny…we've got your back and always will."

Chin and Kono nodded their agreement, but let their leader go on.

Danny's eyes misted up and he swallowed hard, but he didn't trust himself to speak yet.

Steve thought back to what Danny said in the truck when he was still half out of it. "You're not alone, man."

Danny winced as the words struck a chord and resonated through him.

"You do know that?" Steve paused then looked inquisitively at his partner. "Don't you?"

"Yeah…I know," Danny answered softly, but refused to make eye-contact.

"Then what's eating you?"

Danny snorted. "Back to food are we?"

"C'mon, Danny," Kono prodded gently.

"It's not healthy to keep it all in, brah," Chin added.

Steve reached out and put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Talk to us…please don't shut us out."

Danny shook him off. "Wonderful…I'm surrounded by Dr. Phil, Dr. Oz and Oprah."

"Danny," the three teammates chastised at once.

"And they're ganging up on me…look…I'm fine, okay? Can we just drop it?" He stood up too quickly and the world began to gray.

Steve grabbed him before he could fall over and eased him down. "You are not okay."

Danny lay back and closed his eyes. "I'm scared."

"But Weston is in jail," Kono reminded him.

Danny shook his head and opened his eyes. "Not of Weston…of the three of you."

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are...at the end...thank you all for reading and responding!**

* * *

Steve looked stricken and physically slumped. "I...um...I only hit you like that to get you out of there."

"I can take a few punches…even from you, Steven," Danny retorted. "That's not what I'm talking about," he added in a much lower tone while running a shaky hand over his face.

The rest of the team looked at each other in confusion while hoping their friend would elaborate. They were rewarded a couple of uncomfortable minutes later when he continued. "I'm not afraid that you're gonna hurt me...um...physically. It's...it's..."

"Go on, man...tell us," Chin encouraged.

"The things you all said...that...well...that was what hurt." Danny pushed himself up on the recliner and waited a moment to make sure any lingering dizziness from before was gone. "I…I…need some air."

"Um…Danny…we're outside already."

Standing up slowly the detective started backing away. "Then I need some space. I can't do this anymore."

Steve started to follow his partner. "Do what?"

Danny held out a hand to stop Steve. "Pretend. I can't pretend that everything's okay…that I'm okay."

"You don't have to pretend with us…we're your friends," Kono asserted. "We're not going to hurt you."

Danny stopped moving and put his hands on his hips. "But you already did."

"I thought you realized that we had to," Steve said, his eyes pleading Danny to understand.

"Yeah…yeah…I did…I mean I do." Danny knew he was floundering to express what he was feeling…but how could he when he couldn't quite get a hold of it himself. "But God…it felt real…and what if next time it is?"

"There isn't going to be a next time…I told you that you aren't going to be alone…we're not going to hurt you."

"Yeah well…I didn't think Rachel would divorce me…Matty would become a wanted felon…or my ex-partner would kidnap my child either." Danny started moving backwards again. "I…I just can't take it anymore…can't take another risk."

They had their answer to why Danny was scared; he wasn't afraid of them…he was afraid of _losing_ them.

Danny turned and fled for the patio door. After sliding open the glass he turned and in a gruff voice said, "Look…it's not you…it's me. Good-bye."

The remaining trio stood staring in silence as the door slid shut and Danny was gone.

* * *

Later that night Steve knocked on Danny's door; his current apartment was so small that there was no need to ring the doorbell. He heard the shuffling of feet before the door opened a crack to reveal a haggard Danny.

"Goodbye?" Steve said the first thing that came to his mind…and the last thing Danny had said to him.

"Usually when one knocks on another's door the proper greeting would not be 'good-bye', Steven."

"Seriously, brah…"

Danny cut him off. "I'm not a brah…a bra is something a woman wears."

"Danny…c'mon…can I come in or what?"

"Can I stop you?"

"Not likely."

"Of course not…you'd probably just go all ninja on me and kick down the door." Danny grumbled and opened the door all the way and made a sweeping gesture with his arm motioning his partner inside.

"We need to talk bra…I mean…bro," Steve caught himself.

"There's nothing to talk about. I told you at the house…it isn't you, it's me."

"God…why does it feel like you're breaking up with me?"

Danny walked a few steps to the refrigerator and pulled out two beers. "Sorry…I don't swing that way." He tossed Steve a can. "And even if I did, don't flatter yourself."

Steve couldn't help but smile. He watched as Danny plopped down onto the pullout bed, took a swig of his beer, and then gazed absently at the floor. Following suit he dropped down into a chair and tried to choose his words wisely. "I'm not one to lecture…" he started, causing Danny to let out a loud snort.

"Yeah…and I'm six feet tall."

Obviously he didn't choose wisely. "Look…all I'm trying to say is that…um…well…it is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Tell me you did not just quote Tennyson."

"Who?" Steve looked confused for a moment before it hit him. "Oh…yeah…damn. I knew that sounded familiar. All I'm saying is that you can't push everybody away in a preemptive strike."

"You go from Tennyson to military talk…only you, Super-SEAL."

"Is that what you want to teach Grace? That to protect herself from possibly getting hurt she should run away."

"I'm not running away…and don't play the Grace card."

"You are and I will if it will make you see sense. You're going to wind up alone, Danny."

"Look around, Steve…take a good look. I am alone."

Steve stood up and looked down on his best friend. "Damnit, Danny…no you aren't!" he exclaimed loudly.

The sudden outburst startled Danny and beer spurted out from the can. But Danny didn't notice…he had started to shake and had gone ghostly pale.

Steve, too, lost some color when he saw the reaction his outburst had caused. He knelt down before the bed. "I'm so sorry, Danny."

"No…not fault…I'm still jumpy…sometimes." His breathing was coming in gasps and his heart was pounding in his chest. "S…sorry…I'm a mess."

"There's nothing wrong with showing how you feel, man."

"This coming from Rambo," Danny managed to gasp out before putting a hand onto his chest and nearly falling over.

"Whoa." Steve caught his partner for the second time that day. "Breathe with me…you have to breathe. I've got you…you're okay."

Steve rubbed circles on the heaving back and waited until Danny was no longer struggling to breathe before starting to talk again. "Do you trust me, Danny?"

The response was immediate…a gut reaction. "With my life."

"Then trust me when I tell you that I plan to be a part of that life for a very long time to come…Chin and Kono too."

"I…I want that," Danny said softly, still bent over. "I need that."

"Then you've got it."

The blonde head nodded and then lifted to meet Steve's eyes. "Okay."

"Okay?" Steve repeated. "I pour my heart out to you …and all you can say is 'okay'?"

Danny shrugged. "What…you expecting something more?"

"At least a fist bump or something for my trouble."

"Your trouble?" Danny ranted and stood and stood to face Steve. "And somebody's been watching a little too much Jersey Shore…I don't fist bump."

"Do too…all you Jersey guys do it." Steve stood and held out his knuckles toward his partner.

"Nuh-uh…not happening," Danny protested.

Steve waved his fist around and teased. "C'mon…you know you wanna." But he was surprised when the shorter man reached out and pulled him into a hug instead. "Danno?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

The two men pulled apart and stood there awkwardly for a moment before Danny went to get another round of beer.

"For the record…you tell anybody that we hugged and I'm gonna have to show you what _my_ definition of a fist bump is."

Steve laughed and pulled the tab back on his can. "Welcome back, Danno…welcome back."

The End


End file.
